Bridge of Secrets
by willandjemlover
Summary: Melantha is now the Duchess of Wonderland, taking after her aunt, the Queen of Hearts. As she wants to take over all of Wonderland and destroy Alice, she teams up with Cole, her knave, as they plot to use their evil ways to make the world theirs.
1. The Duchess

****I felt making a story from a villain's POV, since that isn't very common in any books. So, this is my first time portraying as an evil character. What do you think? Please R&R!****

I stood in the forest, blade in hand, searching for something to destroy. I was obsessed with fighting with my sword. I could feel my strength slowly rising inside my body. I kept peeking around, trying to find something to kill for fun, but nothing would appear. I was frustrated, so I slammed my sword back into it's sheath, trudging into the dark forest, a forbidden place to be since it was full of interesting creatures.

The first time I had arrived in the dark forest, I had seen these enchanting creatures, scared by them, yes. But, in my defense, I was nearly five. I was living with my aunt, The Queen of Hearts, so I could be trained to be a Princess. Ugh. Don't make me barf. I loved being able to control anything and get everything I wanted, but the dresses and girly issues were enough. Now, I was finally in charge.

I was treading through the forest when a familiar voice echoed behind me as he slowly appeared, part by part.

"Looking for someone?" the ominous cat said, stretching so it could lay on the branch.

"Shut up, cat," I growled over my shoulder.

"It's the Cheshire Cat to be exact, Your Highness," he repeated, more than enough times in my life.

"I know who you are." I edged, spinning around to glower up at him.

"Where has the Queen been?" the Cheshire Cat asked, starting to float in circles over himself.

I sighed. "She's in exile with the Knave. You, of course, should know. All of Wonderland knows about this."

"Yes, I have heard about it, but you know how rumors can take sparks," Cheshire Cat grinned his devilish grin that I have seen plenty of times to know that he knew more than he should.

"I do, but it's not a rumor," I grumbled at him, irritated, crossing my arms over my chest, resting all my weight on one foot. "Until the Queen returns or dies, I am Duchess for now."

"Duchess, huh?" he said, going over the news in his creative mind. "Does this mean you are in charge of Wonderland?"

"If the Queen returns, I am Princess again. But, if she dies in Exile, I am Queen. Until either happens, I am Duchess, yes."

I did not like the look of his expression. "Well, Duchess, what do propose to do with Wonderland?"

I shrugged. "Follow in the footsteps of my aunt, though, I will not send people to get their heads executed like she does. I would rather put up a fight."

"So, you are a Huntress?" he asked, curious.

"You can call me that," I nodded.

"What about this wonderful Alice? What about her?"

I waved a hand, almost chuckling. "Psh. I will put an end to her. I know that she is becoming stronger and stronger with the people of this world. I am determined to devour her, or turn her into one of me."

"Just like your aunt," Cheshire cat reminded. "Let's hope you are not as stupid as her."

I laughed. "I'm sure I am fine."

He started to disappear, slowly. "No one is fine, Duchess. Our world is falling into pieces. Alice is rising while you are rising as well. One will become the ruler of Wonderland. There is no turning back."

As he disappeared, all this met my mind. "Wait! What do you mean there is no turning back?"

"Do you want to turn back?" his voice echoed through the forest.

"I don't think so."

"Whatever you choose, your destiny will still happen."

I stood there in silence, trying to put the pieces together. I glowered up at the tree where the Cheshire Cat once stood. Stupid cat.

I exited the forest, finding my horse, Lacey, still standing by the tree that I left her at. I jump on her back, galloping back to the castle. The gates were closed, guarded by two guards, two men that I found friendly. I couldn't remember their names unless they told me.

"Welcome Melantha," the guards said, bowing.

"Thank you, boys," I said as they commanded the doors open and I was led in. I jumped off my horse in mid-run, letting Lacey take off through the yard. My sword swung at my hip, my dagger on the other side, and my bow and quivers at my back. I was no normal huntswomen, I was incredible, the best in all the land. Besides being Princess or Duchess, I was also considered a bounty hunter, catching any person someone needed me to. Not one person have I missed.

I went directly to the throne, throwing the doors open, my "followers" running in all directions to be placed where they were suppose to be. My new advisor, Sir Ericson, stood at the right of my throne.

"Your Highness," he bowed his head. "Home so soon?"

"Yes. I was tired and I ran into that ridiculous cat," I groaned.

Sir Ericson's eyes grew wide. "Cheshire? You saw Cheshire?"

"Yes," I gave him a puzzled look. Why was he so surprised? Was there an issue with him?

"You must not make words with that one, Melantha," he stated, his eyes going dark.

"And why not? He's harmless! Barely a cat!"

"He's not on either side, though you can find him giving false information or giving too much info to the other side. Just please don't, Melantha. Otherwise, we will have to have him killed."

I huffed a quick laugh. "You are beginning to sound more like my aunt."

"Your aunt is an admirable Queen," Ericson replied.

I glared at him, my eyes darkening. "No. I am the better ruler."

Ericson nodded, fiercely, since he was frightened of my anger. If you think my aunt is scary, you are going to be horribly frightened of me.

Ericson cleared his throat to show that he had more to say. "Your Highness, I have some news."

"What is it?" I asked, slumping in my throne, one leg hanging over the side.

"We have gotten you your own Knave."

I almost coughed on my own breath. I _despised _my aunt's Knave, so they declared to get me my own? What if he was just as bad as my aunt's. Everyone knew that I hated being anywhere near my aunt in the ways I rule.

"Who is this _Knave_?" I asked, skeptical.

"His name is Cole. He is also the nephew of your aunt's Knave," Ericson explained.

I glared at him, and Ericson knew exactly why. So, he continued to babble on to please me. "He is nothing like his uncle. He views the throne the same way as you and he wants to help you rule the way you are now. He wants to help you take control of Wonderland."

A pleasing glint expressed from my eyes. Ericson exhaled in relief. "Hmm…sounds interesting," I swallowed my amusement.

At that moment, the doors came barging open, a roar echoing through the room. A tall young man glided through the room as if he was King himself. I studied him, intently, finding a strange interest in him. He had to be at least in his late teens, short, brown army buzzed hair with pretty ocean blue eyes. He wore an eye-patch over his left eye, the same trait as his uncle had. I could see muscles popping from beneath his army uniform which resembled a true Russian uniform. He was young, strong, and apparently, brave.

"Cole, is it?" I asked, grinning down at him.

The same grin spread across his face. "Of course, Your Highness. I will be anybody that you want, really."

I found the flirtatious gleam in his words. I played along quite nicely. "I wouldn't want to have it any other way."

Cole was happily pleased with my response. "Any news about your fair Queen?"

The happiness in my soul rapidly flew from me, my eyes narrowing and my teeth grinding against each other. "My Aunt?"

Cole was coy. "Yes, I do hope she is fine. But, I hope she stays away forever so you can be the wonderful ruler you are."

My giddiness returned as quickly as it disappeared. "Let's only hope so."

"My Duchess," Cole spoke it with such sensuality. "Are you pleased with your new follower and helper?"

As he bowed, I smiled, evilly. "Quite."

****I felt that an evil character that is the true enemy of Alice would be a wonderful character to make. Well, Melantha is more malicious than she is in this first chapter, you just haven't gotten to the good parts, you have only been introduced...but you wish you hadn't. She's scary and deeply evil in that mind of hers. She even scares me at times... Anyway, tell me what you think so far! Thanks****


	2. Memories

****Here is the second chapter! I hope it answers some questions that may be running through your mind. Please R&R!****

Memories flooded into my mind of my mother. I knew I was dreaming, but I couldn't force myself to wake up. The darkness of the dream devoured me, controlling every part of my mind. No part of me could face it. I was at lost.

Mom. She was beautiful, having silvery light blue-type hair and gray eyes. Her skin was pale, but sparkly at the same time. Not in the least tall, rather short for her young age. She was on the edge of middle aged, but she resembled a young woman that would never grow old.

I can distinctly remember Aunt Mirana visiting us in our gardens, laughing and playing with my brother and I. Yes, I had a brother, an older brother to be exact. Zoloth was six years older than me. Zoloth resembled me so much it was undeniable. If I ever cut my hair and wore boy's clothing, I would look exactly like him. Many people believed we were twins at first, but then they realized the major age difference.

One evening, late that night, Aunt Mirana came to our doorstep wearing a dark cloak. I only knew it was her when I saw the sparkly white hair resting on her shoulders. Mother invited her inside, quickly leading all of us to the drawing room.

"You must keep out of sight," Aunt Mirana explained.

Mother stared at her in wonder. "Mirana, what are you speaking of?"

Aunt Mirana's sweet eyes went the darkest black I have ever seen. "Safira, you are in grave danger. You and your family."

I glanced at Zoloth whom only watched Aunt Mirana, his chest rising. He was only eleven years old, training to be an heir. Why was he starting this now?

"How are we in danger?" Mother chuckled, hiding her sudden fear.

"Iracebeth has discovered that she cannot conceive. I am not planning on becoming having any children. Iracebeth needs an heir. You are the only one that has children."

Mother's eyes grew wide in horror at the thought of her children being stolen from her. I felt Zoloth's hand find mine. I didn't understand what was going on, being only five as it was, but Zoloth understood everything: One of us kids would be taken away and the rest of us would either be exiled or killed.

"But I am Queen of Wonderland as well! I'm her sister!" Mother pleaded. I didn't know whether she was trying to convince Aunt Mirana of that or herself.

Aunt Mirana's face was full of sorrow. "Safira, you knew you were in debt the moment you had Zoloth. Iracebeth doesn't want any more 'more than one throne' ruling. She only wants to rule and her heirs after her. Iracebeth will do anything to get her hands on keeping her kingdom safe."

"What do you propose I do?" Mother asked, shaking with worry.

Aunt Mirana flicked her eyes toward us. "I would either leave now and hide yourselves or turn one of your children in. If there is any resistance, there is more of a chance of losing someone."

Mother found me and held onto me tightly. I couldn't put the pieces together or understand the words to get what was happening around me, but I continued to let everyone do whatever they wanted with me.

_Crash._

The sound of broken glass scattering echoed through our palace. Running footsteps followed after the glass.

Aunt Mirana snapped her head toward mother. "I guess your time is up. Farewell, sister."

Aunt Mirana stood up and immediately disappeared into the shadows. Whether she was hiding deep in there or she really did evaporate, I couldn't tell. I was too busy listening to the footsteps and feeling my mother shake uncontrollably.

"Mother?" Zoloth asked, concerned.

"Children, you are to come with me. We need to run," Mother answered, no longer knowing we were there, just hoping we get away.

We ran down the halls, listening for the continuation of footsteps following us. As we began to think we were safe, we walked at a slower pace. I was starting to get dizzy, not knowing where I was and everything was blurry. I was sleepy and I needed my rest.

Three men jumped out from around the corner and grabbed at us. Mother and I slipped past, but they snatched up Zoloth. Mother stopped to gaze at the commotion, figuring a way to get him back.

"Go mum! Go hide Melantha!" Zoloth called, fighting of the intruders.

Mother grabbed onto my hand and pulled me down the halls, turns after turns. I was losing my running legs, everything becoming jelly and hard to use. I cried out in pain as one of my legs gave out. Mother picked me up, throwing me against her as she continued to run.

Men came out from around the corner in front of us and two came from behind. Mother pressed herself against the wall, holding onto me so tightly that I couldn't remember anything. All I remember was my eyelids slowly closing and then everything was black.

The next morning I was lying behind bars with my mother leaning against the walls. Her face was crusty with dried up tears. I had never seen so much pain in one's face, especially my mother. I crawled over to her, setting my head against her cold body. Her heartbeat was light and soft, slower than when I normally heard it.

"Excuse me?" a voice said from the other side of the bars.

Mother and I glanced up, staring straight up into the face of a man that had scraggly dark hair and an eye patch over one of his eyes. He had a wild grin on his face and something about it told me that it wasn't that he was happy. A little voice in my heart told me that it meant something bad for us.

"Queen Safira?" the man asked.

"Yes, Knave," my mother growled, glaring up at the man.

I took a quick look over the cell when I realized that Zoloth wasn't with us.

"Mommy," I tugged on her beautiful dark blue dress. "Where is Zoloth?"

"In another cell," Mother whispered, still glaring up at the Knave.

"Well, that's what I came here to tell you, Your Highness," The Knave spoke, clearing his throat. "Your son resisted the acceptance of becoming Iracebeth's heir."

"Good for him," Mother snapped up at him.

"That's why he was put to death."

Mother's face flushed to a porcelain white. I feared that she was dying, so I listened to her heartbeat. She wasn't dead, but her heartbeat was becoming more and more distant.

"You are a horrible monster," Mother spat, fury rising through her. "All of you! Killing an innocent boy that had nothing to do with you. It's not our fault that Iracebeth is too selfish and she couldn't get one little thing that she wanted."

The Knave narrowed his eyes. "Don't speak of the Queen like that."

"I don't care what I say. She's my sister and I'm sure she has said plenty of things about me," Mother's grin was devilish, a smile I had never seen on her lips. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"There is other news," The Knave spoke again, ignoring the recent comment. "You are to be exiled into another land where you won't be a disturbance to the Queen."

Mother glanced at me. "And Melantha?"

"She is the new heir. Whether you like it or not. She is going to go live with the Queen and raised to be a future Queen. It's in her blood isn't it?" the Knave asked, grinning evilly, as he was unlocking the gate that kept us in.

"No!" Mother screamed as the Knave picked me, dragging me away from my mother. Mother stood up and tore after the Knave, but he closed it before she could reach us.

"Mommy…" I cried, already starting to sniffle.

"Don't worry, darling. I'll be there soon. I love you darling," mother said, slumping back against the wall.

I cried, silently to myself, as I was placed into a carriage and rode to Aunt Iracebeth's castle. I thought the whole way, growing up with every minute.

I was taken from my home, imprisoned, my brother was killed, and my mother was exiled all in two days. And I was only an innocent five year old girl. I never knew what was lying in store for my life, but I knew it had to be better than this.

At Aunt Iracebeth's castle, I was treated horribly. I was trained to become something I never wanted to be in the first place. Aunt Iracebeth was morbid, never once thinking about anyone but herself. I was beaten and tortured severely when I didn't do something the right way and I was always kept away in my room, never allowed to go outside.

Starting that year when I was still five years old, I had decided that I truly hated my aunt and I would someday destroy her pride, becoming something better than she ever has. I just never thought that my personality would turn into hers.

I woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up in my magnificent bed. This was the first time I had ever dreamed of my mother, let alone my old memories, since I was placed in this horrid place. I was five years old when my whole life changed before my eyes. Now, I was eighteen years old, on my way to ruling the world that my aunt once had control over. I wanted to be the power of this place, that was my biggest goal.

"I heard everything," a voice said from the darkness.

I jumped out of bed and found a lantern. Cole sat at the small table that was in the middle of my room. He was playing with something in his hands, but I couldn't make it out. He kept his face down, staring at the table top, not daring to make eye contact with me.

"What do you mean?" I laughed, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"I heard you screaming from across the castle. I thought something happened, but it turned out to be a nightmare," he finally focused his gaze on me. "I never knew that my uncle did something like that to you."

I sat at the seat across from him, sighing in relief that I was awake. "Don't be upset. I still can't believe that my own aunt had my mother exiled and ordered for my brother to be killed."

"You must really hate her," Cole said, staring me in the face, intently.

"Yes…and no," I answered, confusing myself. "I hate her for what she has done and how she has done things, but I don't hate her for what she wants."

"To be the ultimate power of Wonderland?"

"Exactly," I smiled. "I want to succeed in her greatest dream, something that she has never done."

Cole grinned at me, though his head was facing the table again. "I want to help you, Melantha. I want to be the better man rather than what my uncle was."

I gave him a warm smile, so he continued on. "So, where do we start?"

My thoughts quickly found an answer, that made me grin evilly. "The people."

****How is it so far? Any comments? Just let me know! Thanks****


End file.
